Gracias a la oscuridad
by ananeko123
Summary: Nunca pensó que él era capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Siempre le había demostrado amor eterno y aunque lo veía como amigo o compañero de luchas, no se le pasó por la cabeza el ligero pensamiento de que hiciera eso. Este fic participa en el Reto de Mayo: Orgasmos del fórum "Hazme el amor".


**Me ha costado pensar esta idea. Y hasta ahora ni yo misma sé de qué trata, pero bueno. A cumplir el reto se ha dicho.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene** **escenas sexuales explicitas** **. Si no soportas esto. Se te recomiendo que no lo leas. No quiero quejas después.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto de Mayo: Orgasmos del fórum "Hazme el amor"**

 **Palabras en total: 1690**

 **Parejas: Koga-Kagome y leve mención de un Inuyasha-Ayame**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

 **Gracias a la oscuridad**

Nunca pensó que _él_ era capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Siempre le había demostrado amor eterno y aunque lo veía como amigo o compañero de luchas, no se le pasó por la cabeza el ligero pensamiento de que hiciera eso. Es que era simplemente imposible, no iba con su manera de ser, más se sabe cuándo el odio consume a alguien, lo corrompe.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Simple.

—¿Por qué…?

Las palabras no querían salir. Estaba encerrada en la cueva de la guarida de los lobos. ¿Y si gritaba? Qué más daba. Nadie la ayudaría. Todos le tenían miedo a su jefe, no podría hacer algo, además ella era solo una simple humana ¿A quién le importaba lo que le pasara?

—Señora Kagome—Ginta se acercó con un cerdo recién cazado y se lo dejo a su lado—.Es para usted

—Gracias, pero ahora no tengo apetito

—No haz comido nada, señora Kagome

Ginta sabía cuál era la razón de porque ella ya ni comía. Una, era porque tenía que cocinar las cosas, más su jefe no lo dejaba –además son lobos– y segundo, por lo que estaba sufriendo. A él le gustaría ayudar a esa chica que también le salvo la vida una vez cuando luchó con las aves del paraíso, algo como devolverle el favor, mas estaba consciente que no podía. Koga le mataría sin pensarlo.

—Traeré algo de fruta si puedo…—sin más se retiró de esa parte de la cueva

Miro el cerdo, obviamente no lo comería. Aunque sabía bien que estaba pálida. Estaba débil y Koga estaba al tanto de eso. Golpeó ligeramente el suelo molesta.

No estaba molesta

Estaba furiosa.

Furiosa con todo.

Furiosa con…

—Inuyasha… ¿Por qué no vienes a salvarme?

 **…**

Koga estaba sentado en su cama hecha de pieles. Se había situado de esa manera ya un buen rato, como una hora. Sus compañeros solo lo veían, mas no podían hacer nada.

—Ginta ¿Ya comió?

—No Koga

—Tch…

 _«¿Acaso quiere morir antes de ser mi mujer?»_

Estaba furioso con esa chica del futuro. ¿Qué iba a ganar con no comer? ¿Morir quizás? Si, ella quería morir. No quería casarse con él y eso lo ponía de malas. Ella quería a esa bestia inmunda. Siempre era esa bestia inmunda. Siempre.

Dio un puñetazo duro al suelo, haciendo retroceder a sus demás compañeros. Y sin más abandonó la guarida, necesitaba pensar para no cometer una locura.

 **…**

Palmeo la pared, por quizás cuarta vez en el día. Ya daba igual, no encontraría una manera de salir de aquí y si lo hiciera, terminaría asesinada a manos de esos lobos, que algún momento prometieron –por voluntad de su jefe– no atacar humanos, más esa promesa ni la cumplieron. Si no ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Esperar solamente. Si, solo le quedaba esperar. Según le comentaba Ginta y Hakkaku cada vez que veía a darle comida, Koga salía de esa. Aunque no sabía la hora exactamente, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. En cualquier momento podría escapar, ya lo había intentado, mas no lo conseguía. Tenía que ser muy ágil, lo bueno es que el deporte era lo suyo.

Su mente se le abrió paso a unos ojos dorados, una cabellera blanca con orejas de perro. Inuyasha ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué no la rescataba? ¿Por qué?

 _«¿Dónde estás Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Sin darme cuenta, tengo mucho miedo…»_

Escucho pasos, no solo eran pasos. Eran dos fragmentos de Shikon acercándose a toda velocidad. ¡Era Koga! Trago saliva ¿Qué le haría? Es decir, desde que estaba ahí, solo la amenazaba con hacerla su mujer y que se portara bien, de lo contrario la mataría para luego comérsela.

 **…**

—Mi querida y hermosa Kagome—se acercó y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, ella solo desvió la mirada. Eso le disgusto e hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo estás? Ginta me dijo que no haz comida nada ¿A qué se debe?

—No le interesa _joven_ Koga, solo no tengo la necesidad de comer y menos un cerdo crudo. No es lo mío.

—Kagome ¿Por qué simplemente no colaboras y aceptas ser mi mujer de una vez?

—Jamás haré eso, porque yo amo a Inuyasha. Lo siento si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos—lo miro a los ojos por primera vez en días. Chocolate versus zafiros.

—¿Y tú crees que esa bestia inmunda siente algo por ti?

Silencio total. Kagome no sabía qué responder. Era cierto, siempre fue cierto. Inuyasha jamás sintió algo por ella. Desde el primer día, siempre amaría a Kikyo. Ella solo era una reencarnación. Un segundo plato de mesa.

—Aun así, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán…—sus ojos mostraban determinación.

—Tch…—apretó los puños. Estaba furioso. Mucho más furioso que otros días. Kagome no lo aceptaba. Ya estaba cansado de mostrar cariño. La agarro fuertemente de los hombros, provocando un gemido de dolor—. Ya me canse, siempre ha sido esa bestia ¿Y yo que? He estado amándote desde que te conocí, mas esto se termina hoy, Kagome…

Sin más Koga abandonó esa parte de la cueva. Ahora si tenía miedo la chica. El lobo no era cualquier demonio, era un _**yokai**_.

…

Desde las montañas, se podía observar la luna llena. Era tan hermosa esa noche. Ayame lo sabía. Suspiro y se adentró a la cueva, vio al fondo una cabellera blanca. Sonrió y lo abraza por detrás, mas este solo miraba a la nada.

—Ya todo acabara…—se puso enfrente de él y agarró su cara, para después plantarle un beso—. No te preocupes por nada, Inuyasha…

 **…**

—Jefe Koga ¿Está bien?

No contestó. Simplemente salió de la cueva y miro la luna llena. Tan hermosa. Empezó a jadear un poco. Sintió una punzada en el brazo derecho y dio un leve gemido de dolor. Recordó las palabras de su _dulce_ Kagome. Lo ponían furioso. Siempre esa bestia. Siempre fue esa escorio. Hoy se terminaría eso, se prometió. Entro de nuevo, miró a sus compañeros.

—Si alguno nos molesta, los matare sin pensarlo—y sin más se adentró donde estaba su amada.

Ginta y Hakkaku se miraron entre sí. Tenían miedo de las cosas que era capaz él, más sabían de antemano que no iban a lograr nada si se metían.

 **…**

Koga estaba cerca, lo sentía. Miro la entrada de la cueva y como había pensado. Ahí estaba. Trago saliva. El lobo emanaba una aura oscura y por primera vez desde que estaba ahí sintió otro fragmento además de los sus piernas. Había uno más…

Un fragmento oscuro en su brazo derecho…

¿Cómo no se di cuenta antes? Había fallado como sacerdotisa…

Aunque nunca fue una verdadera.

—Mi _hermosa_ Kagome—se acercó despacio. Ella, intentó escapar, más sabia que no podía. Si no escapo hace días ¿Cómo podía escapar ahora?—. No tengas miedo, no te haré _mucho_ daño.

—Koga, por favor…

—No digas nada—la agarro fuertemente de la barbilla y la beso a la fuerza. Apretó su mandíbula para dejar pasar su lengua, y así recorrió. Por primera vez, pudo sentir su sabor. Un sabor dulce.

Kagome quiso separarse de su agarre, mas no podía. Quien la agarraba no era cualquier persona, era un yokai. Sabía que iba a acabar mal si esto seguía así. No podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil.

—¡Inuyasha!

Solo pudo gritar ese nombre cuando se separaron. Eso por supuesto, hizo enojar a Koga, la empujó al frío suelo y le arrancó ese la parte de arriba de ese kimono –la blusa– dejando ver un bonito brasier. Se relamió los labios y bajo al cuello de su amada, besando y mordiendo, más no hacía con ternura, sacando suspiros de su amada, pero esta volvió a la realidad muy pronto ¡Que importaba si le hacía sentir tan bien! Estaba a punto de violarla.

—Koga, por favor para. Yo lo aprecio mucho, pero no haga esto

—Muy tarde preciosa

Paso a quitarle ese sostén rosa y vio unos pechos no tan grandes, pero si hermosos en esa blanca piel. Se dispuso a lamerlos y chuparlos. Sacando gemidos de placer a la chica. Si, ella tenía que reconocer que lo hacía bien, sus pezones se endurecieron de solo la manera en que recorría la lengua del chico por su cuerpo.

Ahora quizás tocaba la mejor parte. Le saco la parte abaja –sí, la falda– y vio una bragas de color rosa, Koga seguía sin entender que eran esas cosas, más se las saco sin pensarlo encontrándose con un líquido blanco, ahora sabía que era eso.

—Kagome, al parecer estas excitada con lo que hago ¿Acaso esa bestia nunca hizo esto?—con solo ver que la chica desvió la mirada, sonrió con arrogancia—. Entonces tomaré tu primera vez, me parece bien

—¡Koga ya basta!

—¡Cállate!

Puso su cara entre las piernas de la chica y con su lengua recorrió ese espacio, ganándose gemidos que automáticamente fueron calladas por una mano. Sonrió, eso no duraría para siempre. Se adentró a la zona privada de ella y lamió. Lamio todo lo que pudo, hasta mordió su clítoris. Kagome no pudo resistir más, llego al orgasmo con eso.

—Koga…

—Silencio…

Se deshizo de sus pieles, levanto ligeramente sus caderas y la penetro con total intensidad. Kagome por su parte solo opto por gemir. El pene del lobo era grande, y su interior era estrecho. Embistió más rápido y fuerte. Ella solo gemía. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando! Llámenla loca. Estaba siendo violada. Un momento, si lo disfrutaba no era violación o quizás sí.

—Mi _dulce_ Kagome—con pronunciar esas palabras derramo su semen dentro del interior de ella.

 **…**

—Dame tu brazo Koga

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo…

Él solo hizo caso y al tocarlo, optó por purificarlo como había aprendido. Koga vio una luz rosa y sintió dolor. Odiaba esas cosas, bueno a cualquier demonio le disgustaba eso, más su mente empezó a recordar todo y la oscuridad salió de sus ojos.

—Kagome… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Eres tú _de nuevo_ Koga…

—¿Qué paso?

—Nada…—sonrió—. No pasó nada…

Koga quedaría con la duda de que hizo durante la época de apareamiento o consumido por la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Lo que da risa es que lo escribí en un día. No soy buena con el lemon y eso que leo mucho, más hice lo que podía. Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Un review hará feliz a esta autora.**

 **SAYONARA…**


End file.
